Harry's New Family
by Teddy1008
Summary: What if Albus Dumbledore adopted Harry? Find out what happens to Harry under Dumbledore's care and love.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**EVERYTHING/EVERYONE YOU RECOGNIZE FROM HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry James Potter was standing in front of Albus Dumbledore with a curious expression on his face. "Yes, Harry." Albus began to pace and Harry watched the Headmaster's walking. "You see, my boy, I received your letter about you wanting to stay at Hogwarts during the summer."

Harry slightly blushed. "Yes, sir," he said, feeling a bit awkard.

Albus sighed. "Harry, I'm afraid I can't do that." Harry's heart dropped. Yes, he knew the answer would be 'no', but he didn't want to return to the Dursleys. He glanced at Dumbledore questioningly. "Is it just because of the blood wards, Professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore studied him. "Harry, I have a quetsion for you." He sat down at his desk and peered at Harry through his half-moon glasses. "Why do you want to stay at Hogwarts when you have a perfectly good home at the Dursleys?"

_Yeah right. Perfectly good home_, Harry thought bitterly. _Dumbledore doesn't know what I have to go through at that horrid place. If I had a choice, I would live with any of the professors than the Dursleys! Well, maybe not Snape, but the others ... Maybe Professor Flitwick, he's nice enough. I don\t know about Professr McGonagall. I think she's too strict for my liking and-_

"...ry? Harry!"

Albus' voice jerked Harry out of his thoughts. "Oh! Sorry, Professor!" Harry stammered.

"Harry, you didn't answer my question," Albus said patiently.

Harry bit his lip, then blurted out everything. "They kept me in a cupboard for years ... hardly fed me ... let Dudley beat me up whenever he felt like it ... had to get up at six and make breakfast ... only allowed me to shower after Dudley used all the hot water ..." Harry was a on a roll, and at the end he shouted, "I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT BLOODY PLACE FOR ANOTHER BLOODY SUMMER!"

"Language, Harry," Albus said sternly.

"Sorry." Harry slightly fllushed, his cheeks blushing in a rosy color as he looked away. There was silence for a few minutes, and Harry was beginning to feel very uncomfortable under Dumbledore's piercing gaze.

"All right. Then how about this?"

Harry looked up curiously.

"I'll take you in. I'll be your guardian."

The words shocked Harry as he stared wide-eyed at Albus. "Are you ... are you serious?" he gasped. "Professor, are you sure?"

"Quite sure, Harry," Albus said, sounding amused. "Of course, I understand if you don't want to ..."

"Of course I want to! Thank you so much!" Harry gasped.

Albus smiled at the beaming boy. "I'll tell you a bit about my house." At Harry's nod, Albus continue. "You have three brothers - all of them, like you, are adopted by me. The four of us - five, soon - live at my cottage, near a lake and forest. There's plenty of open space for you and your brothers to play, and I'm sure you'll like it."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Harry breathed.

Albus smiled in amusement. "Now, off you go. I believe Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger will be curious to know why I have called you to my office."

"Good night, Professor!" Harry called as he ran out, happiness bubbling up inside of him.

* * *

"That's great, Harry! Now you won't have to live at the Dursleys!" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, congratulations, mate," Ron said, giving Harry a light punch on the shoulder. "Now we can send owls to each other."

Harry nodded happily and climbed into his bed after a while of talking. He yawned and closed his eyes.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Please review!**

**Yeah, sorry, I know I have to be working on "LEARN TO LOVE" but actually I ran out of ideas for that story -_- **

**Hope the first chapter was good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**EVERYTHING/EVERYONE YOU RECOGNIZE FROM HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLILNG**

* * *

Harry knocked on the door of the Headmaster's office. Inside, a bit of anger was left inside of him for what had happened today. Snape had revealed that Remus Lupin was a werewolf - which was, of course, true. Therefore, Remus had retired from the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). Harry was fuming at Snape for revealing Remus' secret. He opened the door with a force that wasn't exactly necessary, but Dumbledore obviously let it go. Harry shut the door behind him and stopped, frozen, at the three people he saw on the couch of Albus Dumbledore's office. "Professor?" He glanced at Albus questioningly.

"Allow me to introduce your brothers, Harry." Albus moved over to the couch. "Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape."

Harry stared at Remus and Severus, his breathing harsh. "But ... but Snape revealed that Remus was a werewolf! They hate each other!" Harry protested.

"That's all an act," Severus explained. "All four of us knew Remus couldn't go on as a teacher due to his ... condition." He glanced at Remus, and the werewolf shrugged to show that he wasn't offended. "So, I revealed it to the whole school."

Harry stared at them.

"Hi, Harry!" Sirius said, waving his hand. Harry blinked and mumbled something that the other four didn't catch.

"As intelligent as always, Harry," Severus said, rolling his eyes. Harry looked at him, expecting to see hate in his eyes but instead, he saw something that shocked him. There was a light twinkle in Snape's usually "black" eyes. A gentle teasing tone had been used, not a sneering one.

Harry swallowed, then said softly, "It's nice to have a family that cares for once."

* * *

"Well, this is Apple Cottage," Albus said.

Harry's eyes widened. There was a small cottage (but it was obvious that it would be bigger inside) and a glimmering lake was not far behind. To the left of the cottage was a forest, and on the right were plants growing in a fence - obviously for Severus' potions. "Well? How is it?" Remus nudged Harry.

"It's ... brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "It'll be so much better than living with the Dursleys!"

Sirius grinned. "Right. And we'll make lots of mischief, Pronglet," he said cheerfully. He glanced at Albus, who had a stern yet gentle expression on his face. "Even if Dad does tan our hides after."

Harry blinked. "Professor Dumbledore-"

"Dad, Harry. You can call me Dad," Albus prompted.

"Er ... right. Dad uses corporal punishment?" Harry asked.

"Only if we misbehave," Sirius said. "He always has a good reason to spank us."

"Hey, Dad! We're going to have to clean the house up!" Remus' voice called.

"Let's go inside," Albus said, hustling Harry, Sirius, and Severus in.

* * *

Inside the house, it was quite cozy. A warm fire was licking greedily at the logs in the fireplace. Obviously Remus had lit them up. Sirius flicked his wand and the lights turned on. Severus was digging in the frdge while Remus sat at the couch, reading a book. Sirius ran over to him and plucked the book out of his hands. "Come on, Moony! The first day of summer break and you're reading!" Sirius made a motion as if to toss the book into the fireplace and Remus jumped up.

"DONT YOU DARE, SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I WILL PERSONALLY SEE THAT YOU FALL INTO THE BLACK LAKE SO THAT THE GIANT SQUID EATS YOU IF YOU HARM THAT BOOK!" Remus shrieked. Harry watched, amused, as Sirius took off, waving the book tauntingly behind him. "SIRIUS BLACK, GIVE ME MY BOOK! I GOT IT FROM THE LIBRARY AND-"

"Of course you get books from the library, Moony!" Harry heard Sirius say. Beside him, Dumbledore shook his head in exasperation.

"AND THAT IS ONE OF THE BOOKS THAT I USED TO PASS MY O.W.L.S! THAT IS ONE OF THE BOOKS I TOOK NOTES ON AND LET YOU COPY FOR TEN CHOCOLATE FROGS!"

There was a sound of scuffling, and a few moments later Remus darted back toward the couch and opened the book, reading as if nothing had happened. Sirius hurried in, panting.

"Sandwiches are ready!" Severus called.

Happily, Harry headed toward the kitchen. Maybe his life wouldn't be so bad anymore.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Please review!**


End file.
